


Comicomical

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [190]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Leverage. Hardison. Poison Ivy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comicomical

Parker picked at a fake leaf wired to her leotard. “This is a costume?”

Hardison tossed his cane from one hand to the other, grinning under his make up. “One of the best. Girl, you gonna turn heads.”

Elliot had said he wasn’t coming. But when a creep tried to steal a selfie with Parker, and the guy in the Bane mask bodychecked the creep into a potted plant, well, Hardison wasn’t going to out the man, even at a Comicon.


End file.
